


Simping

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe and Adrien are platonic best friends for life and I will defend that, F/F, F/M, I don't ship Marinette/Chloe, I was lazy and used Chloe without the accent over the e and Cat instead of Chat, Marinette/Ladybug would turn Chloe down hard if Chloe ever asked her out lol, they are not romantically inclined torwards each other in any way, this is literally Chloe and Adrien simping over Ladybug together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chloe and Adrien like Ladybug as more as casual fans. (or, Chloe and Adrien unabashedly simping over Ladybug together)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Simping

"Ladybug is here, Adrien! I'm telling you! And she took away my dumb bee miraculous - she's going to use it on someone else next, do you believe that - so I can actually watch her in action this time. Not...not that I do that every time."   
Adrien could hear Chloe's nervous laugh. "Of course you don't. Uh, is Ladybug doing okay? Completely random question, but, does it look like she needs any help? I might be able to watch her with you."  
"She's doing perfect - as always. You don't have any trust in her, I swear. You're ridiculous sometimes." The normally biting comment was softened by the adoration in her voice - for Ladybug, obviously.  
Well, it would make sense for him to be close by - just in case something did go wrong. "I'll be right there."  
Plagg snickered. "What, are you going to actually give her the love note you wrote this time?"  
"That was one time, Plagg. If you want to come with me, you can't laugh at me, okay? Chloe could hear you."  
Plagg rolled his eyes. "I'll be too busy eating camembert to laugh at you. If you put enough in your pocket."  
Adrien raised an eyebrow. "You could just stay here and eat cheese."  
"But then I couldn't tease you later!" Plagg pouted.   
"I'm sure you'd find a way." Adrien assured him. "I have to go. I can't stand around talking with you all day."  
Plagg sniggered. "Enjoy Ladybug."  
He rolled his eyes as he headed to where Ladybug was - Chloe had said the Eiffel tower. A lot of their fights seemed to lead there, oddly enough.   
"Hey, Chlo-"  
"Shh!" She snapped, twisting quickly to get the best view of Ladybug. "She's talking!"  
Adrien obediently looked up, half-expecting her to be talking about how great it was when Cat wasn't around.   
"And it's so great when that Cat isn't around." Chloe continued. "He blocks my view!" She pouted, as if that was one of the worst things to happen to her - which it was.   
"And it's okay for you to talk and not me? What if Ladybug whispers something and we miss it?"  
"Of course it's okay for me to talk. I'm...well, I'm me." Chloe hissed at him before quickly quieting.   
"Where's your akuma hiding?" Ladybug tossed a shoe into the air. He watched her worriedly. He wanted to ask Chloe if she was sure Ladybug was okay, but he knew that she'd say.  
Ladybug flipped. The sun practically sparkled off her suit like rain droplets. Adrien felt a strong urge to write a love poem about it.   
"Wow..." Chloe sighed wistfully. "She keeps rejecting Cat. Do you think I have a chance? She could like girls."  
"I don't think either of us have a chance." He replied, both of them watching Ladybug trip the victim with her yo-yo string. Ladybug was so smart. He never would've thought of that.   
"Just because you don't think you have a chance with her doesn't mean I have to. Not all of us have low self-esteem."  
"Then why don't you ask her out?" He teased.  
Chloe reared back. "Ask her out? But she's so busy! She doesn't have time for some random civilian like me. I bet she gets thousands of creeps asking her out every day. Pardon me if I have some respect!" She respectfully leered at Ladybug, watching her every move.   
Ladybug was so brave...He sighed, leaning over the balcony. When wasn't she perfect?  
Ladybug was riffling through the akumatized person's pockets, looking for the item that the akuma was trapped in. Wow. It was so beautiful.  
"Why can't I find it?" She raged. Even her anger was beautiful...  
"Oooh!" Chloe clung to his arm, jumping up and down. "She's about to do it!"  
"Lucky Charm!"  
Chloe squealed, and his arm felt like it was about to fall off. Chloe glanced at his arm in surprise. "Wow, when did you get so muscular?"  
Adrien laughed nervously, picturing Cat galavanting around Paris. "Lots of...fencing."  
Chloe wasn't even looking at him, her eyes trained on Ladybug. "If she liked muscles, I'd actually excercise."   
Adrien bit back the urge to say that she didn't like his muscles.   
Ladybug glanced at the object. "A mirror? What am I supposed to do with this? I have no idea what to do!"  
Ladybug was being so smart right now.   
Ladybug glanced around, her eyes flittering past them. Adrien's breathing grew heavy. "She looked at us? Did I imagine that?"  
"No." Chloe's eyes were wide. "Unless shared hallucinations are a thing, Ladybug totally looked at us!" She squealed.   
"Don't let her hear you!" Adrien tugged on Chloe's arm frantically.   
"Okay. Just having the best day of my life over here." Chloe sat on the balcony. "If I were to accidentally fall, do you think Ladybug would save me?"  
"Uh, please don't try that." Adrien brushed Chloe's hair out of the way with a hand to get a better view of Ladybug.   
Chloe didn't reply, and Adrien was scared enough to tear his gaze away to glance at her. She raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking at?"  
"Ladybug." He sighed longingly. "Just promise me that you won't fall off, okay?"  
"Okay." She reluctantly moved to stand beside him, pouting.  
Ladybug moved the mirror in just the right position to blind the victim's eyes, probably using math and angles and other stuff he didn't care about. "You have a prosthetic eye? Are you kidding me?"  
Ladybug jumped over to tear the fake eye out of its socket, throwing it onto the ground. Adrien and Chloe gasped as it shattered on impact.  
"She's so strong." Chloe breathed.   
The akuma predictably flew out, because Ladybug was always right, and she tossed her yoyo at it.   
"Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug yelled, Adrien and Chloe whispering it along with her.   
The akuma was forced to turn good from the power of being in Ladybug's presence.   
"Bye-bye, little butterfly." Ladybug held the butterfly with more tender care than she'd ever shown for him as Cat.   
Chloe started sobbing. "She's about to leave!"   
"Such a disgrace for her to have a life outside of you." He mumbled, even though he was sad that he couldn't stare at her all day.   
Ladybug disappeared. Chloe sniffled, dissapointed. "I should've fallen off that balcony."   
"Knowing your luck, Cat would've appeared out of nowhere and saved you." He teased.   
"He probably would've." Her look of disgust made him wince. "Can you believe him? He's so annoying, always flirting with Ladybug and not taking no for an answer!"  
His voice was weak. "Yeah..."  
"Even when I was Queen Bee, I had dignity!" Chloe continued, not paying attention to his increasingly pained face. "I never flirted with her, even though every ounce of my body wanted to. I fall asleep at night imagining what it would be like if I had gotten up the courage to ask...I mean!" She coughed nervously, with so much force he was worried her throat hurt. "I mean, Cat's stupid and I'm always thinking about how much I hate him."  
"I bet you imagine yourself in Cat's place." He teased.   
Chloe glared at him. "Well, of course. I can't be Ladybug if I want to kiss her, can I? You don't know how many times I've dreamed of getting that ridiculous cat kwami...then I could always be with Ladybug, instead of being one of the side heroes...but it'll never happen." She frowned. "We just have to be content with just watching her."  
"Yeah." His voice was strained, but Chloe didn't notice, blabbing on about how she 'absolutely didn't write fanfiction where she got the cat miraculous, because that would be ridiculous'.  
"I have to get to fencing." He sighed. "Time for Kagami to beat me again."  
"Good luck!" Chloe waved at him, barely listening as she studied the retreating figure of Ladybug.


End file.
